State of Alderney
Alderney is an American state located to the west of Liberty City State. Although the two states are completely independent from one another, Alderney State is known by many as being part of Liberty City's metropolitian area. The state is only a little bit smaller than the neighbouring Algonquin borough of Liberty City. The state is only seen in Grand Theft Auto IV and its two downloadable content packs. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the state was removed from the map, leaving only Liberty City open to the player. Description The State is named after the explorer Phillip de Alderney, who was the only person who could live there, despite the horrible smell and ugly people. Character Alderney has a wide range of characters and atmospheres which include: *Commercial (Leftwood), (Berchem), and (Alderney City, Koreatown) *Green space/forestland (North Westdyke) *Central Business District (Alderney City, Downtown) *Upper-class residential (Westdyke) and (Berchem) *Middle-class residential (Leftwood) and (Tudor) *Lower-class residential (Central Acter) *Housing Projects (West Tudor) *Docklands (Normandy), (Port Tudor), (Alderney City, Riverside) and (East Tudor) *Central Industrial District (Acter Industrial Park) *Semi-Industrial (Tudor) *Facility (Alderney State Correctional Facility) Crime Crime and corruption are no less common in Alderney than in Liberty City. The Pegorino Family and the Korean Mob conduct organized crime from Alderney, and Mafia families from Liberty City, such as the Ancelottis and Pavanos, also run operations there. Alderney chapters of The Lost, Angels of Death, and M.O.B. also conduct criminal activity in Alderney. Alderney police wear uniforms resembling those of the New Jersey State Police. They drive LCPD vehicles. Gangs of Alderney *Ancelotti Family *The Angels of Death *Korean Mob *Leftwood Hispanic Street Gang *The Lost *M.O.B. *Pavano Family *Pegorino Family Food & Drink Alderney's dining services mostly come from fast food chains, such as the Pizza This and Burger Shot in Leftwood and Westdyke. Cluckin' Bell and Wigwam Burger are also seen around Berchem. The hot dog and peanut vendors spread throughout Alderney City. Alderney also has traditional restaurants such as Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, a Korean restaurant located in Alderney City. Transportation ]] Alderney's outer reaches are supplied by the Plumbers Skyway. The state is connected to Liberty City by the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge, both of which cross the West River. A ferry terminal is under construction in Castle Garden City, Algonquin, which would supposedly connect it with the completed Alderney terminal, but the terminal is abandoned, and construction is only in progress on the Algonquin end. Bridges *Hickey Bridge, connects Alderney City, Alderney, to Varsity Heights and North Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. Highways *Plumbers Skyway (Pulaski Skyway) Tunnels *Booth Tunnel (Lincoln Tunnel), connects Alderney City to Westminster, Algonquin. Streets Much like other streets, Alderney streets are named after famous objects or people. Northern Alderney streets are named after mountain ranges, Owl Creek Ave, Beaverhead Drive, Big Horn Drive. Central Alderney streets are named after inventors, Babbage Drive, Farnsworth Road, Edison Ave, and cult leaders, Koresh Sq, Applewhite St, Hubbard Ave, and in Southern Alderney streets are after American nuclear tests, Plumbbob Ave, Niblick St and Tinderbox St. Subway * As an independent state, Alderney does not have a subway. However, around the state, many remains of a traintrack can be found. It's possible that Alderney did have a subway at one point. Public Services in Alderney Police Departments *Leftwood Police Dept. (Franklin St. & Bridger St. - Leftwood, Alderney) *Acter Police Precinct (Virtullo Ave & Lee Rd. - Acter, Alderney) *Acter Industrial Park Police Department (Grommet St. & Toggle Ave - Acter Industrial Park, Alderney) Hospitals *North Tudor Medical Center (169 Babbage Drive - Tudor, Alderney) *Westdyke Memorial Hospital (Long John Ave. - Leftwood, Alderney) Fire Departments *Berchem Fire Department (Virtullo Ave. - Berchem, Alderney) *Tudor Fire Department (Hardtack Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) Places of interest in Alderney in Alderney City]] * International Online Unlimited (Rand Ave and Applewhite St, Alderney City) * Kakagawa Building (Myung and Bedrock St, Alderney City) * National Newark Building (Boyden Ave and Koresh Sq, Alderney City) * RON Building (Asahara Rd and Jonestown Ave, Alderney City) * Schlongberg Sachs (Koresh Sq, Alderney City) * Alderney Ferry Terminal (Asahara Rd and Booth Tunnel entrance, Alderney City) * Alderney Casino (Beaverhead Ave, Westdyke) * Sprunk Factory (Argus St, Tudor) * Alderney State Correctional Facility (Grenadier St, Muskteer Ave, Acter Industrial Park/Alderney State Correctional Facility) Notable Residents * Giovanni Ancelotti * Gracie Ancelotti * Johnny Barbosa * Phil Bell * Niko Bellic * Ashley Butler * Anthony Corrado * Joseph DiLeo * Jim Fitzgerald * Frankie Gallo * Billy Grey * Brian Jeremy * Johnny Klebitz * Angus Martin * Charles Martin * Charles Matteo * Jason Michaels * Jimmy Pegorino * Angie Pegorino * Leila Sharpe * Luca Silvestri * Clay Simons * Terry Thorpe Businesses in Alderney ]] * Auto Eroticar (Keneckie Ave & Lockowski Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) * Big Paulie's Used Cars (Emery St. & Anvil Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) * Burger Shot (Owl Creek Ave. and Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) * Honkers (Tinderbox Ave. & Argus St. - Tudor, Alderney) * Mr. Fuk's Rice Box (Hubbard Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) * Pay 'n' Spray (Roebuck Rd. & Hardtack Ave. - Port Tudor, Alderney / Panhandle Rd. - Leftwood, Alderney) * Pizza This (Bridger St. & Tenmile St. - Leftwood, Alderney) * Tw@ Internet Café (Vitullo Ave. & Kemeny St. - Berchem, Alderney) * Westdyke Autos (Lemhi St. & Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) Cities * Westdyke (Weehawken) * Leftwood (Englewood) * Alderney City (Jersey City, Newark) * Berchem (Hoboken, North Bergen) * Acter (Kearny) * Normandy (Bayonne) * Tudor (Elizabeth) * Port Tudor (Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal) * Acter Industrial Park (Industrial District of South Kearny) Trivia * Alderney is a neighboring island to Jersey in the English Channel, hence the name "Alderney" replacing "New Jersey" in the GTA IV canon. * Alderney is frequently derided by Libertonian citizens and news media like Weazel News throughout the game, parodying the antagonism between New York and New Jersey. * Elizabeth of York and Queen Elizabeth I were members of the Tudor dynasty, hence 'Tudor' county substituting for New Jersey's Elizabeth county. * Normandy is the name of a region on the French north coast -- compare Bayonne, on the French south coast. * Berchem is the name of a district in Antwerp, Belgium; to its west is the Hoboken district, one of the disputed origins of the name of Hoboken, New Jersey. * DJ Mister Cee of The Beat 102.7 once referred to Alderney as "Al-Dirty", a play on the New Jersey nickname "Dirty Jerz". * Some dialogue in the game refers to Alderney as “Guernsey”(Guernsey is another neighbouring Channel Island to Jersey, just as Alderney is), suggesting that, at some point in GTA IV's development, the state may have carried its GTA 1 name of "New Guernsey"; "Guernsey" may, however, simply be a nickname for the state. James Pegorino mentions both names in the Payback mission cutscene. * Alderney is considered a very poor and not needed state. In the in-game internet it's stated that not even a terrorist would want to live in Alderney. * It's stated in 'The Episodes from Liberty City' instuction manual that Alderney is a dreary suburbia with Industrial wastelands and strip malls. es:Alderney de:Alderney nl:Alderney pl:Alderney Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Alderney Category:States